Yamazaki Yuhane
|image = |caption = Yamazaki Yuhane, June 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join = August 2016 |generation = 26th Generation |graduate = July 14, 2018 }} Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and the theatrical group that will debut in 2018. Biography Early Life Yamazaki Yuhane was born on November 5, 2002 in Aichi, Japan. In 2011, Yamazaki auditioned for Ciao Girl. She took dance and vocal lessons at studioFX before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei.http://studiofx.jp/ 2016 On January 2, Yamazaki participated in the Kids Vocal Stage held by J-ACADEMY alongside a friend as a duo named A-mero.http://j-academy.jp/ It took place at the Dome Asobo World convention in Nagoya.http://tv-aichi.co.jp/dome-asobo/2016/"[http://ameblo.jp/j-academy/entry-12107785130.html 正月ドーム出演者募集！(最終案内)]of New Year's DOME performers! (Final Guide)" (in Japanese). J-ACADEMY Official Blog. 2015-12-18. On March 20, A-mero performed again for J-ACADEMY IDOL&VOCAL LIVE event."3月20日J-ACADEMY IDOL&VOCAL LIVE ＆ 生誕祭のお知らせ" (in Japanese). J-ACADEMY Official Blog. 2016-03-06."正月ドームのボーカルステージに出てくれたA-meroの参加も決まりました！！" (in Japanese). J-ACADEMY Official Tweet. 2016-01-19. Yamazaki participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Yamazaki had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. 2017 On March 10, it was announced that Yamazaki and Yonemura Kirara would appear in a commercial for PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Yokubari Quarter" also starring Matsuko Deluxe."ハロプロ研修生の米村姫良々・山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-09."よくばりクォーター「どれから食べよう」篇 (15秒)" (in Japanese). PIZZA-LA (via YouTube). 2017-03-10. From April 1 to June 4, Yamazaki is participating as the opening act and a back dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. On May 5, Yamazaki won a judges' award singing for her performance of "Magic of Love" at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On July 12, it was announced that Yamazaki would star in another commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item with Matsuko Deluxe, this time alongside Kamikokuryo Moe and Funaki Musubu."上国料萌衣、船木結、山崎夢羽がマツコと夢のＣＭ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-07-12."アンジュルムの上國料 萌衣・船木 結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-13. It began being broadcast on July 15. On November 1, a winter PIZZA-LA commercial for "Yokubari Quarter" was announced and would once again star Kamikokuryo, Funaki, and Yamazaki. This time they appear alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro."ピザーラの新CMに出川哲朗が登場！ ～ペンギンジャンプで、イチキュッパ！！～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2017-11-01. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Nishida Shiori, and Shimakura Rika, where she performed a cover of "Bishoujo Shinri" from ℃-ute's second single. On March 7, it was announced that Yamazaki, Kamikokuryo Moe and Funaki Musubu would star in a commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro to promote PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Gourmet Quarter"."今度の出川はピザーラでアルバイト!! 絶品のピザを前に、どんなリアクション!?" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-03-08. On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Nishida Shiori, and Shimakura Rika. On June 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 4kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara and Hashisako Rin. On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Yamazaki was selected alongside Maeda Kokoro and Okamura Minami to join the second new group which already includes Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime and would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. Personal Life Education= As of April 2018, Yamazaki is currently in her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= Yamazaki most notably gets along with Maeda Kokoro. |-|Name Meaning= Yamazaki's given name, Yuhane, means "dream" (夢; yu) and "feather" (羽; hane). |-|Nicknames= *'Yuha' (ゆは): Used by Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki and Nishida Shiori. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Piano, Doraemon knowledge *'Hobby:' Remembering dances from videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop, K-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Papico ice cream, omurice hamburger, karaage and gratin *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Charm Point:' The shape of her nails *'Motto:' Nanakorobi Yaoki (七転び八起き; Fall seven times, stand up eight) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan" *'Looks Up To:' Makino Maria, Takahashi Ai Works Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Commercials *2017 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) *2018 PIZZA-LA "Gourmet Quarter" (グルメクォーター) Trivia *She is left handed.According to Kawamura Ayano. Blog Tamago. 2017-03-08. *She treasures a Doraemon stuffed toy. *Her future goal was have her major debut and give a performance that touches a lot of people. *Her family celebrated her Test award with her favorite foods (omurice hamburger, karaage and gratin). *She shares her birthday with Tsubaki Factory member Ogata Risa. See Also *Gallery:Yamazaki Yuhane *List:Yamazaki Yuhane Discography Featured In *List:Yamazaki Yuhane Concert & Event Appearances References }} External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:Members who are left handed Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:2002 Births Category:November Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Scorpio Category:Blood Type AB Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Debuted Eggs